The present invention relates generally to absorbent articles and, in particular, to absorbent articles having improved fit, comfort and manufacturability.
Millions of people of all ages suffer from incontinence of the bowel or bladder. Whether an infant, adult, or elderly person, the underlying cause of incontinence varies but the method of treatment typically involves absorbent article products. Adult incontinent briefs, disposable diapers and underpads can alleviate some of the emotional and physical discomfort of incontinence by absorbing and containing liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and clothing soiling.
Despite recent pressure from Center for Medicaid and Medicare Services (CMS) to change clinical practice to promote systematic treatment of incontinence, improper use of absorbent incontinent products for the management of urinary and fecal incontinence continues. The high prevalence of incontinence in nursing home residents, results in Incontinence Associated Dermatitis (IAD) in the perineal area and is a common complication. Improper fit or use, applying the wrong size to a user, of absorbent articles is a contributing factor to perineal dermatitis by creating increase heat build-up or chafing against the superficial skin tissue.
In an attempt to improve performance and reduce abrasion to the skin, the absorbent articles industry has been introducing new product concepts with, for example, non-woven back sheets for better comfort. However, these products still contribute to the development of IAD due to the improper size and design in the crotch chaises and leg cut out. In an attempt to size the garments appropriately, a majority of current absorbent articles are sold in five sizes: Medium, Regular, Large, Extra Large and 2X Large. These sizes however do not resolve the above issues as the articles do not sufficiently accommodate users with different body size proportions. As a result caregivers constantly need to use a larger, oversized garment because the product design does not allow for good fit around the patients waist and thigh leg area at the same time. Thus, caregivers are placing larger garments on the patient to compensate which leads to higher cost; potential leakage; and lower dignity because of a bigger bulky garment being worn.
Further, not using the correct size garment on a patient who suffers from incontinence violates the federal governments CMS-F315 rules that require care professionals and staff to use the correct size and type of garment based on the patient's condition and size.
Additionally, multiple sizes are created by multiple size components leading to inefficient manufacturing process. Each size requires the manufacturer to stop the machine and change out a number of the machine's sections in order to produce the next size. After changing the machine sections, other sections need to be recalibrated in order to insure the raw material components are converted correctly. These changeovers can take anywhere between 6 to 12 hours depending on the machine being used by the manufacturer. This downtime reduces the amount of product the machine can produce and increases the manufacturers converting cost. Further, current adult brief machines manufactures are required to use extra steel and other materials in order to build the additional components for the additional sizes.
In another attempt to improve performance and fit, incontinence articles are configured with stretchable material attached to the back panel of the article's ears. However the stretch briefs have shorter front panels in order to offset the cost of stretch material. First this requires the caregiver to use a different application technique because the attachment zone is smaller. Second, the stretch material, when extended fully to accommodate a larger waist for patients who at the upper limit of sizing, can cause skin irritation and breakdown, particularly in the waist and hip region. Often the waist securement portions are over-stretched and incorrectly fit, traumatizing the skin as it lays adjacent to.
In an attempt to improve the performance of an absorbent layer of the incontinence article, the top of a core of the absorbent layer can be embossed. Embossing the top of the absorbent layer can increase the lateral movement of fluid that comes in contact with the absorbent layer and can reduce leakage, but can also increase circular movement of the fluid and increase leakage. Similarly, absorbent layers having two cores have similar advantages and disadvantages. In addition, flow between the top core and the bottom core can be insufficient, even when the top of the bottom core is embossed.
Accordingly, a need exists for absorbent articles that provide a better fit and comfort, and increased absorption, while reducing the number of sizes within a range of products, reducing manufacturing costs, and reducing the impact on the environment.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.